Nights Castle
by Crazed Warrior
Summary: Love, hate and something devious called rape... RoxasXOC RoxasXAxel Click to see full summary
1. Overwelming

Night's Castle

Summary: Roxas thought he would go crazy. Where was he? Why was he there? These questions constantly going through his mind where indeed is he is the question. Night, a mysterious man has brought Roxas here, to his castle; but for what reason? Axel is only a caretaker but it seems that this castle is somewhere both him and Roxas must leave together. Love, hate, and something devious called rape. These thing scar but wounds can heal…right?

* * *

Roxas sat in the cell alone. Complete solitude. Silence around him. The room only slightly illuminated by the crack in the seam where the wall met the ceiling. He sighed, tugging at the black Ukata garment that encased his slender form. He shivered slightly eyeing the cement floor. It was cold in there, very cold and it only got colder with that crack in the ceiling. '_How long have I actually been in here?' _He thought to himself. '_Lost count a while ago…' _He looked at the wall to his left, next to the barred door. '_I want to get out!' _He wined inwardly. "Out of this hell." Completing this thought outside his mind. There was a light tapping sound; a sound that made Roxas' ear twitch. Did they want their presence known? All the other times, even bringing food to his desolate cell. There was no sound. He thought he had gone deaf but whistling always reminded him he could hear and was still probably sane. The door creaked open. Who it was? That was still shrouded. Roxas scooted away from the door until his back was against the cold cement wall. The concealed being stuck out their hand as though asking him to come. "What are you, some kind of dramatic lord?" Roxas spat sarcastically

"Hmm…" The unknown person said as their chest puffed out taking in another breath. Roxas squinted his eyes. Was he trying to see their face or was it he was pissed off? Even walking into the gray room the persons face was still shrouded. '_Clearly not the best sense of fashion or comfort.' _Roxas snickered in his mind. Looming over the cornered Roxas theshrouded man bent over and swung him onto his shoulder.

"Put me down!" The frightened Roxas yelled; but like in most cases of 'kidnapping' the assailant ignored his request. He squirmed and flailed his arms wildly in hopes of getting free but no attempts worked. He didn't even bother yelling anymore, it's not like he was going to listen to him anyway.

Roxas awoke in another room not anything like the one he spent his long unwanted stay in. this room was decorated with pink and purple fabrics hanging form walls and dark wood cupboards held up against them. The sheets he lay on felt like water underneath him. The sheets felt warm against his cold skin. The bed had many complex layers of comforters, down filled sheets. The only thing that didn't seam to fit in this beautifully decorated room was the large black iron door on the far side. Roxas cocked his head to the side wondering what could possibly be behind that door. Sliding off what seemed to be a mile high bed his bare feet hit the ground and to his surprise it felt warm. The mustard coloured carpet felt soft between his toes. He sighed looking once again around the room at all its decorative knick-knacks and beautifully carved chairs and sofas. Roxas looked towards the door when heard it sliding open. He didn't know how he should react. Angry, frightened? The door slid open. He stood almost paralyzed; taking a step back he stared intently at the door. Could it possibly be the shrouded person from before? The person stepped inside. Roxas couldn't help but stare. Without noticing a slight blush appeared across his pale cheeks. Looking towards Roxas the person stared with big green eyes. "Oh, your awake." Roxas blinked at this, their voice sounded slightly girly.

"Awake?" He questioned quietly to himself. _'Well I was sleeping. But for how long?' _The green eyed person smiled.

"Yes awake. People tend to wake up after sleeping." They said 'matter-o-factly' Shifting their weight from one side to the other their long red hair fell off their shoulder draping down their back. Walking over to Roxas they bent over to get a closer look at him. Some of their hair brushed across Roxas' cheek making him flinch. They let out a little laugh toward Roxas. Standing back up to their full height they stretched. "Oh! Right I forgot. My name is Axel. I'll be the one you see most of the time other than." He paused a moment to think. "Ya, anyway so I'm Axel and if there's anything you need you can ask me." Roxas looked up at the tall redhead in awe.

"My name is." He stopped.

"You forgot?" Axel said jokingly.

"No. My name's R- Roxas." He finally managed to stutter out. All Axel could do was laugh. "Are you making fun of my name?" He pouted. Axel instantly stopped laughing.

"No, no. I wasn't making fun of your name." He grinned widely down to the pouting Roxas. "You're just acting a little… weird." He didn't know how else to put it. A thought in Roxas' mind snapped.

"Wait a minute! How can you act like nothings wrong?! Where am I?! Why am I here?! Axel sighed. He licked his lips while a distressed look started to crease his soft expression. He looked off to the side, clearly wanting to avoid the question. Roxas was clearly angered by this and turned his back to Axel. He walked over to one of the couches that sat around a wooden table with a glass top. Axel let out a heavy sigh.

"To be honest with you I really don't know why you're here." Roxas scoffed and folded his arms.

"Ya I bet. And that's why you're here right now."

"Wait, you don't understand…" Axel extended a hand toward Roxas but hesitated since the blond boy did look pretty pissed off. "Here you can change into this…" He set a pile of clothing on the table and walked toward the door. "I'll be back in a few minuets…" the door closed behind him.

"Well you two just hit it off didn't you?"

"Shut it Ember."

"Ooh… I'm scared." She replied seductively to the irritated Axel. She leaned over to him stretching her body over his lap. A yawn escaped her lips as she did this. Axel put a hand on her head petting her slightly. Ember hummed as she played some sort of invisible drum in front of her. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?" He asked resting his hands on her back.

"I did hear him yelling, I'm pretty sure everybody heard him. You goin' to tell him why he's here?" She rolled over so she could look Axel in the face. Some of her orange hair blocked her view so as she brushed them out of her face as she did this she accidentally fell out of Axel's lap. He stepped over her and stood by the door.

"No. I already told him I don't know why he's here. I'm only telling the truth." He left the room leaving the door open. She hopped up to a standing position brushing the wrinkles out of her dress and ran to the door.

"Is that anyway to treat your sister!" she yelled down the corridor in the direction of Axel.

Axel walked into the room where he'd left Roxas. "Ok, I'm ba-" He stopped mid sentence to stare at the scene before him. Roxas stood nude in front of the now gawking Axel. Quickly scurrying to gather some clothes he tripped. His face was now red from not only embarrassment but hitting it on the floor too. "You, you need some help?" walking over to the fallen naked boy he crouched down in front oh him. Roxas rolled over putting the clothes over his crotch.

"What are you doing back here?" He asked.

"I told you I was coming back in a few minutes… well, I'm back." Still holding the cloth to his crotch Roxas managed to get up.

"Get out." He stated plainly. A confused look crossed Axel's face. "I said Get out."

"Fine, fine. I'll wait outside; call me if you need anything."

"Trust me. I won't." Roxas waited until Axel was out the door before sighing and dropping the fabric.

He had finally figured out how to put the darn thing on but still wasn't able to close it properly. 'The last thing I need is to call him in here' he said in his mind. Trying his hardest to tie the obi; he couldn't. Finally swallowing his pride he called for Axel but he didn't come. "Damn it." He breathed walking to the door. He opened the door to see Axel standing there with a cocky smile on his face. "What are you looking at?" Roxas pouted. Axel's smile grew.

"Well for starters… you said you wouldn't nee me and secondly." He pointed downward. Roxas followed where Axel's finger pointed… to his crotch. 'Is _that why it was cold suddenly?_' Roxas asked himself. Closing the robe he coughed into a fist and explained that he needed Axel's help. "There, now we need to go." He grabbed Roxas' arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Need to go? Go where?" he asked trying to pull away.

"To dinner, now stop fussing." Roxas gave him an 'are-you-serious' look. '_Who seriously says that anymore? I'm not a child_.'

The dining area was huge! Beautiful tapestry hung from these walls. Roxas' jaw dropped when he saw this room's fabulous décor. He could the chatter of a crowd coming from the next room. Looking into the door way he could see many people. Was this some kind of party? No, that would be stupid. Axel sat Roxas down near the head of the table.

"Here is your seat. You'll be sitting here from now on." He patted Roxas on the shoulder before grabbing a seat a couple chairs away from him. Roxas wasn't sure why but being forced to sit there ticked him off just a bit. The people poured in from the other rooms as though it was a cattle drive of some kind. Roxas stared in awe at all the people. Once they were all seated there was a long moment of silence. Roxas looked around to see why the talking had ceased then finally found his answer. A tall man walked in; his dirty blond hair blew as he strode toward the table. His black eyes seemed to have locked onto Roxas not even blinking. The tuxedo he had on wrinkled under his crossed arms. It seemed to play in slow motion but the man finally reached the table. Everybody stood when he stood at his spot. Roxas looked around at everyone and wondered why they stood.

"So he must be the leaded of this whole operation; the reason why I'm here." He whispered in an almost inaudible tone.

"Good evening Night." They all said in unison. The man now to be known as Night smirked at Roxas before taking his seat, followed by everybody else.

"Good evening Roxas…" he said putting one hand over by him. Roxas looked a little shocked and moved his hand slightly. Looking back towards everyone staring at him and Roxas he smiled and announced that dinner shall commence.

* * *

So that's the first chapter. Yep I know it's not that great… not that long either. Sorry 'bout you people that were reading my other stories. I haven't written in a while because my brother deleted all of them so I lost the will to write but now I'm back. I may not be the fastest writer but, I try ok. I can assure you that there is indeed a lemon in the next chapter heh, heh… anyway that's going to be my first lemon ever written so I hope its not crap. Also I'll try writing the others too. I'll try.


	2. A Night to Remember

Night's Castle 

Chapter 2: A Night to Remember.

The server came in setting out a plate in front of everyone at the table. '_Such a large crowd, who were they?_' Roxas looked at his plate then up to Axel; who had already started eating. "Something wrong?" Night asked the nervous boy. Roxas stared but said nothing. Night's black eyes drew him in, like staring into a pool of ink. He coughed catching the blond's attention. "Something wrong?" he repeated. His eyes looked down at the plate then back into the blue eyes of the boy.

"No. It's just I've never eaten anything the decorative before". Night smiled. He was trapped in a cell for weeks and the food in there wasn't _quite _as decorative as this. "I mean it looks good and all but I feel almost guilty eating it".

"There are many things that look too good to eat but we eat anyway. We wouldn't want to starve would we?" he raised his eyebrow letting his smile grow wider. Roxas looked surprised by his reply.

"No it's fine. I'll eat it". He looked down at the array of utensils on each side of the plate. Nervously he picked up one of the forks and used the prongs to poke the sirloin stake laid out fancily on the plate.

The meal was delicious. Everyone else that once sat at the table had now gotten up bringing their plates and utensils with them; the only ones left in the room from the dinner were Night, Roxas and Axel. The room seemed to echo along with Roxas' sigh. At this Axel got up and brushed shoulders with Roxas. He hesitated a moment before finally speaking. "Good… _night_". He looked back and forth between the two still at the table then hastily headed for the exit everyone else used.

Night's head sat of the bridge formed by his hands as he watched Roxas stare at his empty plate. He brushed a lock of golden hair out of his face before putting his hands on the table. Night sighed, also echoing in the room. He pushed his chair out and stood looming over Roxas. He grabbed Roxas's hand who in return gave him a tired look. Night tugged on Roxas' arm and he followed his lead.

The large windows that once illuminated the large room were now dim, the room looked slightly foggy. The tapestries hanging gave the room an eerie feel. Roxas was feeling drowsy; stumbling his way through the room he didn't even notice Night taking off his jacket. Roxas slumped into the sofa and sighed letting himself sink in. "Tired I see." The voice came from behind but Roxas didn't bother looking. Night set a hand on the drowsy boy's shoulder. Roxas' head looked over lazily at the hand. "Are you going to fall asleep right there? I should bet that won't be comfortable." Roxas groaned. He wasn't sure why but he felt dreadfully exhausted. '_Numb. My body feels numb' _He thought to himself.

Night picked up the limp Roxas and brought him to the bed. He put him down softly, his body sinking into the softness of the bed. Night lifted his own body onto the bed and sat by Roxas' feet. His hand traveled up across Roxas' body to his midsection and untied the decorative sash that held the robe closed. Roxas took in a sharp breath as he untied the sash; the robe then became limp. Barely clinging to his body. Night smirked. He removed his white dress shirt exposing his bronze well-toned chest underneath. Roxas' blue eyes widened in fear. He was scared. '_Why can't I move!_' He screamed in his mind. Night traced a finger down Roxas' chest. The robe began to open sliding off his smooth skin. There was nothing under this robe; a blush came across his face as Night began to lean over to kiss his cheek.

Next the dress pants. Now both Night and Roxas were in the nude. Night put his hand on Roxas' chest; his hands were cold against Roxas' now warm skin. Night began to trail kisses all over Roxas' body, Roxas shivered under the touch. Propping Roxas up Night sat on the edge of the bed, sitting Roxas in between his legs. Roxas tried to get some words out but couldn't. His voice was hoarse. Night's hand reached around Roxas' waist; he slowly caressed his stomach and with each stroke came closer to Roxas' crotch. Droplets of sweat rolled down Roxas' forehead. He was clearly nervous, but what could he do? He couldn't move; he would have to endure the touch of the man sitting behind him. The pale bottom lip trembled from this slow arousal; more beads of sweat fell. Roxas didn't want to make a sound but his attempts were thwarted. A long moan escaped his lips. Night smiled. His work was being realized. With this Night lifted Roxas, putting him down on the bed face down. Roxas' eyes grew wide. Night positioned himself so that he was kneeling behind the limp Roxas. He grabbed Roxas' hips and brought them closer to him. Now Night thrust himself into the blonde who let out a squeal of pain. Repeatedly Night did this, after the first few moments it had seemed that Roxas' pain had subsided because he started to moan quite loudly. Night placed more kisses down Roxas' back and moaned along with him

In the morning Roxas awoke alone in the bed he couldn't move. Was it still whatever impaired his movement last night? No, he was able to move his arms; his legs were what couldn't move. Every time he tried to move a sharp pain shot up his spine. He rolled over noting that the air in the room was cold. He was still in the nude and covered in a sticky substance. He groaned. The pain from rolling over was much more difficult than he thought it would be. At that moment Axel walked in the room with a solemn look on his face and walked over to the bed. "Here let me help you".

"No. Go away". Axel looked at Roxas a moment before grabbing him and taking his nude body to the next room. He carried the blond down a flight of stairs bridal-style then set him down in a warm bath. Roxas took in a quick breath. Just sitting plainly was painful.

"Sorry". Axel grabbed a sponge and started to rub it softly on Roxas' back.

"You mean what he did was your fault?" he said in a heated tone.

"No. I was… never mind". He continued to scrub. Getting all the cum off of him. Roxas looked back to Axel. Almost with a dark stare.

"Never mind what. It wasn't your fault?"

"No it wasn't my fault ok? I don't, I can't tell him to do anything!" He stopped scrubbing. "Why are you putting this all on me?" He cocked his head so he could look at Roxas' face.

"I wouldn't know. It's just that you're always around". Roxas shrugged. "Who, who is he?" Axel could hear the sadness in Roxas' voice and sighed.

"Why don't we just leave this alone for now". Axel once again started to scrub Roxas' back. Scoping up a bucket of water, he poured it over the blonde boys head making his hair droop. Scooting his way around Roxas, Axel was now looking him straight in the face. When Axel extended his hand to wash the boys face he began to pout. "What?"

"I can wash myself y'know". Roxas swiped the rag out of Axel's hands and washed his face. Axel smiled at this. "What?" He was clearly annoyed.

"I'm going to have to wash your face again". Roxas put his hand to his face feeling that there was a slight sticky feel to it. "I was going to rinse that rag out, but hey." He took the cloth back from Roxas and rinsed it in the water. One hand holding Roxas' chin, Axel took the cloth and rubbed it away on his face. Once again he rinsed the cloth clean and rang it out. Axel gave quizzical look before shrugging it off and putting soap on the cloth. He took the now soaped cloth and pressed it to Roxas' chest.

"What! What are you doing!"

"Giving you a bath? That is what I'm doing right?" That sarcastic tone was enough to piss anyone off but somehow Roxas managed to stay calm, for the most part.

"Axel! Where are you!" Ember called down the hall. She looked side to side. "Axel!" Standing outside of some large doors she stared wide eyed. Hesitating to knock he held and fist in the air. Just then the door opened and there stood Axel. "There you are". She sighed. "Dymex is looking for you".

"I'm busy right now". He stated plainly. "I don't have any time for any of his shit". Ember peeked around her brother to see what he was doing in there and saw Roxas sitting half naked on a chair against the wall.

"Busy? Night's gonna be angry with you". She raised her eye brows looking her brother in the face.

"I wasn't doing anything to him. I was just doing my job of taking care of him".

"Sure". Ember turned away; her hair grazing Axel's cheek.

Axel closed the door and turned back to Roxas. But where was he? Axel looked side to side franticly. Roxas was his responsibility and if he lost him Night would have him killed. "Roxas I don't have time for this. Come out!" He called but there was no answer. Axel calmed himself down then started to look around the room.

Roxas wandered the other room connected to this one locking the door behind him. He wasn't sure what to make of this room there was what looked like a bed in one corner and then a crystal ball of some sort in the other. He sat on the ground looking into the crystal ball entranced by it glistening in the light. '_I really need to know why I'm here. Why… that happened last night_' Roxas was awakened from his thoughts by the banging on the door.

"Roxas! Are you in there? Get out!" Axel yelled behind the closed doors. Roxas looked at the door wondering if he should in fact let him in then came up with the answer.

"No". Not even Axel had a key to this room.

"You have to get out of that room. I don't even know how you got in; it's supposed to always be locked. And you need to come and eat". Roxas put his hand to his stomach. He was feeling a tad peckish. He opened the door a crack only letting his big blue eye be visible. Axel stuck his fingers in the slot and pushed the door open. "Come on". He took Roxas' hand and they walked out of the room hand in hand.

Some people were still in the dining area when Axel and Roxas reached there including Dymex. "Damn…" Axel whispered. Roxas looked up to him like a confused child still holding his hand. Dymex walked over and stood so that his nose was almost touching Axel's.

"What did you do it for?" Dymex demanded.

"Do What?"

"Do what? You don't know what you did?" Axel gave an un-caring stare. Roxas looked back and forth between the two; he could feel the tension in the air. They clearly didn't like each other. "You killed my fishes." Dymex said through his teeth. Roxas couldn't believe his ears. '_Fish? What's with this guy?_' Tears surfaced in Dymex's eyes.

"Wait. I know I killed your sea monkeys but I never touched your fish". Dymex squinted his eyes, giving Axel a dark stare.

"Fine." Dymex finally blurted out and stormed away.

"What was that all about?" Roxas asked. Axel shrugged his shoulders and tugged on Roxas' arm indicating he should follow.

Roxas licked his lips once more, that breakfast was delicious and made him feel much better. Looking up at the walls he cocked an eyebrow. This hall was different that the one he usually walked through. There were more doors but other than that it looked the same as the hall where Night's room was located. "Where are we?" Roxas asked tugging his arm away form Axel.

"At the Loouve…" He said sarcastically towards the boy. Roxas growled in anger.

"No really".

"In a hallway." Axel looked back to Roxas and gave a sarcastic smirk.

"Could you be a little more specific?" He folded his arms as they continued to walk. They had now reached a door. Not quite as extravagant as the door to Night's room but still very decorative. Axel pushed the door open, and to both of their surprises Ember jumped out. Roxas fell back, Ember falling on top of him. Axel stared down at the two now on the floor.

"What were you doing?" He asked crouching down to help them up. Ember swatted Axel's hand away and stood up; brushing the wrinkles out of her skirt. She looked him up and down, squinting her eyes in thought then finally answered.

"Nothing".

"Whatever, I don't care". Axel grabbed Roxas' hand and walked passed Ember. She turned and looked gapping at her brother.

Axel sat Roxas down on the bed in the intermediate sized room. Roxas looked around the room noting the small details of the room it's self. "Why am I here?" He asked the red headed boy. Axel turned away from the wall he was staring at to look at the blond.

"In my room? Well you're here because Night is away on business and I have to watch over you". He brushed a lock of hair out of his face and put his head on his hand. Roxas scoffed. _'What kind of business would that ass hole be off on?' _Roxas thought to himself. He couldn't forget what happened the night before. It was etched into his mind and would stay there forever. Roxas stared off into space, a sad look upon his face. Axel's face was inches away from the blue eyed boy but Roxas still didn't flinch. "Hello?" Axel asked. Roxas then snapped out of his daze only to see Axel inches away from his face he jumped back, his face turning red. Axel stood up a cocky smile on his face. "Am I that good looking?" he asked.

"What?" Roxas asked then looked in the mirror positioned on the wall to the right. He saw that his face had turned red. _'What the? Am I blushing!'_ "What? No!" He yelled turning back to Axel.

"So I'm not good looking then?" he asked the flustered boy.

"Yes! No! I don't know!" Roxas shook his head. He didn't know what to say to Axel. Axel sat down across from Roxas on a love-seat couch.

"It's alright. I don't mind if you don't like me". He sighed. "Because I already have tons of people how _love _me". He stressed the word 'love' trying to tick Roxas off.

"W-well then of course I don't like you". He folded his arms across his chest and pouted. Axel smirked at this.

"So you do like me…" he whispered out with a sly look on his face.

"Hell no!"

"I'd think otherwise. Your face says something else". Roxas once looked in the mirror and saw that it had now turned an even darker red. Axel got back up from his seat and stared Roxas in the eyes. "I don't mind if you're into me. Hey, I'd tap that". He let out a small laugh.

"Eh?" Roxas shoved Axel away. He pulled his feet up to his chest and set his face there. The red that covered Roxas' face made it appear as though it was on fire. Axel looked softly towards the blond. He combed his fingers through his hair and gave a heavy sigh.

"Sorry…" He sat down next to Roxas on the bed making him tilt slightly. Axel wrapped his arm around Roxas' shoulders, pulling him into a hug. Just then at that Kodak moment Ember stormed back into the room.

"God damn it! Don't go having sex all over my favorite blanket!" She yelled. Roxas and Axel both watched as she rummaged the room.

"What the hell are you looking for?" Axel asked loosening his grip on the blond boy. "This is my room". Ember gave an 'I-really-don't-care' look before she continued searching.

"I'm looking for my compact idiot". Axel got up from his seat next to Roxas and walked over to his sister.

"Try looking in your own room". He said looming over her.

"Oh. Thanks". She walked over to the door on the other side of the room. Walking back out of the room she kissed Axel on the cheek and gave a quick glance at Roxas before leaving. Axel sat back down next to Roxas and thought a moment.

"Right, sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable". Roxas looked over to Axel and opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

Heh heh… I'm just evil aren't I? Ya that's what I did, I left it at a cliffhanger. Sorry to any of you who might have been waiting a while for this I was kind of having some writers block and what not this is also the first time I've ever written a lemon though I would really just call it a lime. Anyway I'll start on the next chapter soon.

P.S: this story is meant to be RoxasXAxel and I hate those pairings… I don't know why I did it but meh… I'm weird I'll get over it eventually.


End file.
